Parte del pasado
by voidpril
Summary: Dos nuevas personas que formaron parte del pasado de Trixie, aparecerán de nuevo en la vida de ella. Un reencuentro puede formar distintas emociones, entre ellas alegría, emoción, felicidad, enojo, furia y celos. ¿Quienes serán esos dos muchachos que fueron tan importantes en la vida de la pelirroja?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Trixie?

_**Capítulo uno: "¿Trixie?"**_

-Y... ¡golpe final! -exclamó victoriosa la única chica de la Banda de Shane. Una vez más, le había ganado al troll de las cavernas en los vídeo juegos. Este, al oír la frase de la chica, soltó un bufido de frustración.

-¡No es justo! ¿Cómo es que siempre ganas? -preguntó molesto. Antes de que Trixie pueda responder, alguien se le adelantó y la dejó con las palabras en la boca.

-Cada uno tiene sus trucos, Kord. -comenzó a decir el líder de la banda. -Así que, con los míos, reto a Trixie a una partida de lo que ustedes acaban de jugar. Veremos quien gana esta vez.

-Esta bien... -dijo la muchacha, algo cansada de jugar todo el tiempo. Lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era estar en su habitación editando vídeos con su computadora, mientras escuchaba algún tipo de música.

-Esto se pondrá bueno. -murmuró Kord.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a jugar, sintiendo emociones completamente distintas: el Shane estaba algo nervioso por jugar con su amiga, pero a la vez ansioso por ganarle de una vez por todas. En cambio, la camarógrafa jugaba con tal seguridad que era envidiable.

Mientras tanto, el ingeniero observaba los dedos de la joven, mientras estos se movían de un lado a otro sin parar. Intentaba adivinar cuál era el truco de su amiga, para así poder ganarle de una vez. Pero no obtenía ningún resultado, ya que ella movía tan rápido sus dedos que le era imposible seguir viéndolos e intentar quitarle su truco.

El peliazul comenzó a notar que perdía contra la chica. La miró de reojo y notó que ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, debido a que estaba ganando.

No obstante, comenzó a hacer trampa. Este era su truco. Sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta, comenzó a cambiar sus ataques y tomar atajos en los caminos, para llegar más rápido que ella.

Aunque la de ojos verdes ya había notado cual era el "truco" de su amigo, desde el primer momento en que comenzó a hacerlo.

-Las trampas no ayudan, Eli. -dijo, antes de apretar un último botón. -¡Golpe final! -sonrió, mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó el chico, sin poder creerlo. El mecánico comenzó a reírse de la reacción del líder de la banda.

En ese momento, la computadora de la sala sonó, avisando que tenían un nuevo mensaje.

Trixie soltó un bufido, ya que estaba dispuesta a irse escaleras arriba a hacer lo que tenía planeado antes de que el Shane la retara a una partida. Se dirigió a la computadora y comenzó a desbloquearla para abrir lo que les haya llegado.

En ese instante, el topoide bajó las escaleras. Se había despertado de su larga siesta ya que las risas de Kord fueron reemplazadas por gritos mientras se reía, aún de la reacción de el de ojos celestes. Este último mencionado aún no superaba que su amiga le había ganado, a pesar de haber hecho trampa.

-¿Por qué tanto griterío? Han despertado a Pronto de su siesta. -reclamó enojado.

-Chicos... ¿Podrían hacer silencio unos minutos? Nos han enviado un mensaje y no puedo escucharlo porque están hablando. -pidió con amabilidad la pelirroja, para luego agradecer de que sus compañeros se callen. Todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba ella.

- _Hola, Banda de Shane_. -saludó una mujer que, a su lado, estaba con un hombre, quien parecía ser su esposo. Al ver la expresión tan calmada en el rostro del matrimonio, los cuatro se relajaron. - _Queremos invitarlos mañana por la tarde, a las doce del mediodía, a una de las 99 cavernas de Bajoterra. La razón de esto es que haremos una especie de almuerzo en honor a ustedes, para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por todos los habitantes de Bajoterra y por esta. Fue y es muy importante para todos nosotros, por lo que queremos agradecerles de alguna manera u otra. La ubicación le aparecerá debajo de este vídeo. ¡Los estaremos esperando!_ -y con una sonrisa de ambos, dieron por terminado el vídeo.

-Deberíamos ir. -sugirió la pelirroja, sonriendo, feliz de aquella invitación.

-¿Qué tal si es otro plan del Amo del Juego? Saben lo que pasó la última vez... -dijo inseguro el troll. No le hacía ninguna gracia caer de nuevo en una de las trampas de ese tipo.

-No lo creo. Es tan desesperado que nos hubiera llamado ahora para ir a jugar. -le respondió tranquilo el peliazul, poniéndose del lado de su amiga. -Además, si caemos de nuevo en una de sus trampas, sabremos cómo escapar, por la experiencia que tuvimos. -todos asintieron.

El día de visitar aquella caverna había llegado. A las 7:30, Trixie fue la primera en despertar. De buen humor, se dirigió al baño, donde se duchó, cambió su ropa por una limpia pero igual a la que tenía el día anterior, cepilló sus dientes y su cabello y, por último, se hizo sus dos conocidas coletas.

Al terminar su aseo, bajó las escaleras y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ella y toda la banda: unos huevos con tostadas y jugo de naranja. Cuando terminó, empezó a comer lentamente, disfrutando de cada bocado.

Luego, lavó lo que usó y se fijó en la hora: las 9:00. Aún faltaban tres horas para las 12:00, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación en busca de su cámara. Una vez hecho esto, fue al garaje y encendió su mecabestia, Boomer, en dirección a la Caverna Lumino para grabar un nuevo vídeo.

Cuando llegó, estacionó su meca y bajó de esta, comenzando a filmar cada detalle y babosa que veía, las cuales se acercaban curiosas a la cámara de la chica.

Pero al rato de estar allí, quizás media hora como mucho, comenzó a sentirse observada, una sensación que la incomodaba totalmente. Lentamente, fue girando su cuello, para encontrarse con la nada misma, es decir, por los lugares que había caminado anteriormente.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a darse la vuelta, para seguir filmando. Pero, una vez más, sintió la mirada de alguien en su nuca, volviéndola a incomodar. Esta vez, disimulando muy bien, cargó su lanzadora con una babosa aracniredes y se dio la vuelta rápido, para encontrarse con una figura masculina.

Un muchacho, de altura y cuerpo similar al de Eli. De lejos, podía verse lo que llevaba puesto: unos pantalones negros con unas rodilleras, unas botas negras, guantes fitness de color verde oscuro con los dedos descubiertos, una camisa de color verde oscuro y negro y una campera negra que, con su capucha, no dejaba ver su rostro. Al igual que el Shane, porta una banda que le cruza el pecho donde también lleva sus babosas.

No hacía nada absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera tenía una lanzadora en la mano. Simplemente, la observaba desde lejos.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Estás perdido!? -le gritó ella, mientras veía que el muchacho seguía viéndola a pesar de ya haber notado su presencia. Este pareció reaccionar y corrió hasta su mecabestia, volteándose rápidamente. -¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¿¡Quién eres!? -volvió a gritarle, con la pequeña esperanza que le responda. Pero ya era tarde: él ya se había ido.

Asustada de que ese extraño fuese un maleante y la atacara, corrió en dirección a Boomer y se subió a ella, para dirigirse al refugio, sin ni siquiera pensar en seguir el rastro que había dejado ese chico en la tierra al irse.

-Este desayuno está delicioso. -dijo el troll, mientras comía. -Definitivamente, fue Trixie quien cocinó. Pronto, tú no haces este tipo de cosas, tus recetas son más asquerosas.

-¡Hey! -se quejó el topoide.

-Hablando de Trixie... ¿Alguien la ha visto? Dejó el desayuno pero no la vi por ninguna parte del refugio, ni en el jardín. -preguntó el Shane. -Y ya son las... 11:30. En media hora debemos estar allá.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una alterada pelirroja. Parecía nerviosa y asustada, emociones que notaron sus compañeros.

-Trix, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo? -le preguntó el ingeniero. Todos se acercaron a ella, mientras esta terminaba de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

La chica tardó en responder. Tenía la mirada pérdida en algún punto fijo de la sala. Le tenía bastante preocupada y asustada que alguien la estuviese observando durante bastante tiempo, pues podría atacarla. A ella o a la Banda. Y, cosa que solo creía ella, sea por su culpa-

Volvió a la realidad mirando uno por uno a sus tres amigos, terminando con los ojos del preocupado peliazul.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Estoy bien... -dijo. Antes de que le preguntaran algo más, se paró de allí y se dirigió, prácticamente, corriendo a su habitación, a terminar de arreglarse. Al menos, se distraería un poco con eso.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí.

-Algo le ocurre. -murmuró el de ojos celestes.

-¡Bienvenidos! -los saludó el hombre de aquel vídeo, en el cual solamente hablaba su esposa. Esta se encontraba a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí. -habló ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias. Para nosotros también es un placer estar aquí y ser invitados. -agradeció el líder, mientras observaba a su grupo. La mirada de Trixie, quien había dejado para esta ocasión su cabello completamente suelto y bien peinado, era pura alegría, pero él podía notar algo más en ella, que no sabía lo que era: miedo y preocupación.

-Muchas gracias. Hace tiempo que queríamos hacer este encuentro con ustedes. -les dijo el hombre, mientras caminaba con su esposa y la banda hacía más adentro de esa caverna. Podía verse varias mesas con comida y bebidas arriba. Más personas los saludaban con la mano, mientras ellos cuatro devolvían el saludo con sonrisas.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Kord, algo sorprendido.

-Sí. -habló esta vez la mujer. -En especial, habían dos muchachos que querían verte a ti, querida. -se dirigió a la especialista en babosas, que se había mantenido callada durante todo este tiempo.

-¿A mí? -preguntó. El matrimonio asintió, sin dejar de sonreír por un instante.

-Señorita Sting, quizás son admiradores. -dijo el rastreador, para bromear un poco. Ella rió con ganas, mientras todos los demás reían de verdad.

-¿Trixie? -se escuchó una voz varonil decir por detrás.

 _ **Primer capítulo de "Parte del pasado"! ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Yo estoy de buen humor: en Wattpad, mi escritora favorita de Bajoterra, ha subido un capítulo y me encantó.**_

 _ **¿Alguien de aquí tiene Wattpad? Si es así, pasen sus usuarios así los sigo ;)**_

 _ **Otra cosa que me olvidaba de decirles! Quizás cambie mi nombre de usuario. Aviso por si me buscan y no me encuentran más como Violett Vader.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Comenten su opinión!**_

 _ **Saludos :)**_

 _ **AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO EDITADO EL 21/10/16. NO SON MUCHAS LAS DIFERENCIAS, SI NO ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Y LE HE SACADO Y AGREGADO ALGUNA QUE OTRA PALABRA.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Tyler y Jake

_**Capítulo dos: "Tyler y Jake"**_

-¿Trixie? -llamó alguien detrás de la banda.

El matrimonio sonrió y, ambos, se retiraron de allí. Por otra parte, la Banda de Shane dio media vuelta al escuchar esa voz y se encontraron con un chico.

La especialista en babosas se puso aún más pálida de lo normal. Sus compañeros notaron esto, por lo que el Shane le toco el hombro haciendo algo de fuerza para evitar que cayera. Ella, tan sólo, le sonrió agradecida por ese gesto y se soltó de él, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose al otro muchacho.

-¿Ty-Tyler? -balbuceó.

-El mismo, en carne y hueso. -respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De los ojos de la chica, podían verse lagrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir. Antes de que el joven reaccionara, ella lo abrazó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Pero no les importaba nada: estaban más que felices, uno con el otro.

No es necesario decir como eran las caras de Eli, Kord y Pronto. Los tres estaban realmente confundidos. El primer mencionado de ellos experimentaba una rara sensación en su estómago. Un malestar.

Al instante, se dio cuenta de lo que era: celos.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Te extrañé mucho! -le dijo una vez que se separaron. Seguían allí en el suelo, mirándose con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo se. Yo tampoco puedo creer que esta seas tú. Pero en cuanto me enteré que formabas parte de la Banda de Shane, trate de organizar lo más rápido que pude este evento para que vengas a visitarme aquí y darte esta sorpresa. -contó. -Pero... ¿me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

-Oh, claro. Lo siento. -sonrió con timidez. -Tyler, ellos son Eli, Kord y Pronto. -dijo señalando a cada uno. -Chicos. Él es Tyler... mi hermano mellizo. -murmuró. No hace falta, de nuevo, decir la expresión de los rostros de ellos. ¿Trixie tenía un hermano? ¿Por qué nunca les había contado nada?

 **(NA: No se si Trixie tiene realmente un hermano en la serie, pero, para este fic, lo cree. Así que no es real ni existe en la serie, fue creado por mí).**

Aunque, a simple vista y con tal de verlos una sola vez, era muy fácil darse cuenta que eran hermanos. Ambos tenían la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos verdes tan preciosos y el mismo cabello pelirrojo, del mismo tono, sin ninguna diferencia. Claro que eran mellizos: eran, literalmente, idénticos, salvo que uno había nacido hombre y otra mujer.

-Es un placer. -les dijo tomando la iniciativa, al ver que lo único que hacían los tres eran mirarlos a los mellizos cada dos segundos. Trixie soltó una risita, mientras su hermano estrechó la mano con cada uno de los amigos de la pelirroja. -Por sus rostros, puedo ver que Trix nunca les ha contado de mí. Bueno... no deben echarle la culpa a ella ni nada parecido. Es que desde pequeños nunca nos ha gustado hablar del otro ni nada de eso. Sólo mencionábamos que teníamos un hermano/a y ya. O, en muchos casos, ni siquiera decíamos eso. Espero que lo entiendan.

-No importa. -dijo el troll de las cavernas, respondiendo por los tres. Todos habían reaccionado ya. -Aunque esas dos personas que nos recibieron, ese hombre y esa mujer, mencionaron que dos chicos querían ver a Trixie. Es algo más que obvio que uno eres tú, pero... ¿quién es el otro?

El pelirrojo dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Acompáñenme.

Con su hermana a su lado y la banda detrás, fue a una de las casas que se encontraban en esa caverna. Al llegar los cinco, Tyler abrió la puerta. El ambiente era muy parecido al Refugio Shane.

-Tomen asiento. Ya vengo. -mencionó. Una vez dicho eso, se retiró.

-Así que... ¿con qué tienes un hermano? -le dijo el peliazul a la chica, todavía sorprendido. Ella asintió. -¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? Creí que confiabas en nosotros.

-Si que confío en ustedes, Eli. Siempre lo he hecho. Pero no se los dije por lo que explicó Tyler. Casi nunca mencionábamos que teníamos un hermano o hermana, en el caso de él. De verdad. -contestó. El Shane le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien y que le creía.

Luego de un rato de haber estado hablando los cuatro sobre la vida de la pelirroja, la recién mencionada sintió unas manos tapar sus ojos. Sin que nadie la vea, rodó estos.

Mientras tanto, Eli, Kord y Pronto miraban confundidos al chico que no le permitía ver a su compañera de equipo. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? ¿Y que hacía tapándole los ojos a _su_ amiga?

-Tyler, ya se que eres tú. -le dijo a quien le estaba tapando los ojos. -Saca tus manos.

-No soy Tyler. -respondió la persona. La camarógrafa sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Lenta y suavemente, quitó las manos de sus ojos y dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con alguien que había extrañado demasiado.

-¡Jake! -gritó y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho. Este la recibió con los brazos bien abiertos, listo para el abrazo.

-El está advertido ya. No vaya a ser que lo tires al suelo al igual que a mí. -bromeó el pelirrojo.

Jake era el mejor amigo de Tyler. Al saber que este último mencionado tenía una hermana melliza fue haciéndose, con el tiempo, amigo de ella.

Era un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, ojos avellana y vestido de una camisa verde oscuro y negra, unos pantalones negros con rodilleras, unas botas negras, unos guantes fitness con los dedos descubiertos color verde oscuro y, en su pecho, porta una banda donde lleva a sus babosas.

Su vestimenta era muy parecida a la de Eli.

-Parecías preocupada en la Caverna Lumino... -dijo, intentando contener la risa. Ella lo miró seria.

-¡Así que eras tú quien me seguía! Me asusté. Pensé que iban a atacarme, o algo parecido.

-De esa parte, no estábamos enterados. -dijo Kord. El Shane y el rastreador asintieron.

-No son los únicos. -agregó el hermano de ella.

Luego de que les explicaran que es lo que había pasado en la Caverna Lumino, Trixie tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-De todas maneras, te extrañé. Hace bastante que no nos vemos.

-Yo también. Incluso, estas más linda de lo que pensé. -le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella se ruborizó, haciendo aumentar la sonrisa del castaño. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo y el peliazul lo miraban serios.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos presentarnos. ¿No creen? -interrumpió el ojiceleste con un tono de molestia en su voz. Debía admitirlo: le había molestado aquel cumplido que le había hecho a su amiga.

-Ehm, claro. -dijo incómoda ella. -Chicos, él es Jake. Es un viejo amigo mío de la infancia y de Tyler. Y Jake... ellos son Eli, Kord y Pronto. -agregó, señalando a cada uno. -Juntos, somos la Banda de Shane.

-Claro, los conozco. La muy famosa Banda de Shane. Oí que son muy buenos.

-Pronto es el más grande y magnífico, mi amigo. Y el mejor rastreador. -presumió el topoide, quien se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo. El joven, la muchacha y el troll rodaron los ojos. -Seguramente has oído sobre él.

-Ehm... no, no lo hice.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Jake. -le dijo el troll, antes de que el rastreador abriera la boca para quejarse. -Yo soy ingeniero, así que si tienes algún problema mecánico o algo parecido, puedes pedirme ayuda.

-Gracias. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Eli. Eli Shane. -lo saludó el peliazul con una sonrisa. No quería dar una mala impresión a el castaño. -Líder de la banda y muy amigo de Trixie. Ella es mi mejor amiga. -agregó, con un tono más serio.

-Un gusto. -le dijo el de ojos avellana estrechando su mano con la del joven líder, totalmente confundido por el cambio en la voz del joven.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si dejamos a Trix y Jake solos un momento? Creo que necesitan recuperar un poco del tiempo que perdieron de verse todos estos años. -mencionó el ojiverde. -Vamos a la cocina. -les dijo a los tres hombres de la Banda de Shane, mientras se dirigía a este lugar, dejando solos en el sofá a los otros dos jóvenes.

Una vez que sirvió la bebida y puso algo de comida en la mesa donde se encontraba parte de la banda, es decir, los tres hombres, comenzó a hablar.

-Y... ¿cómo conocieron a mi hermana? -preguntó.

-En un torneo. Ella me salvó de un tipo el cual me estaba apuntando con su lanzadora, pero ella disparó una babosa aracniredes, impidiendo que él me dispare a mí. No pude ver su rostro, pero en el torneo la reconocí por su voz. Me había dicho que arruinaba su toma, porque estaba buscando debilidades en los otros lanzadores. -contó el Shane. Tyler asintió.

-Ella siempre tuvo buen brazo para lanzar, pero no creí que fuera tan buena para llegar a conocer a un Shane. -mencionó. -Y no me sorprende que siempre este grabando cosas. -rió, al recordar lo muy fanática que era su melliza de la cinematografía.

-¿Ella está con Jake? -preguntó Pronto, para sorpresa de los otros tres.

-Eso fue hace tiempo, aunque no se si quizás puedan tener una... relación ahora. -respondió.

-¿Y a ti no te molesta que tu hermana y tu mejor amigo se gusten? ¿O no te hace ser más sobre protector con ella? -preguntó Kord, totalmente interesado en el tema. No era el único: esa pregunta también llamó la atención del Shane.

-En primer lugar, no se gustan. Al menos, ella no de él. Se atraen, pero conozco a Trixie: ella no gusta de Jake. -aclaró. -Y con respecto a tu pregunta... de vez en cuando me molesta. Se que Jake es buena persona y no la lastimaría por nada en Bajoterra, ni ella a él. Se quieren demasiado como amigos y digamos que siempre tuvieron como una especie de... química juntos. -contestó. -Cuando eramos más pequeños, Jake no paraba de hablarme sobre ella. Era algo molesto, pero me acostumbraba. Incluso tuve que decirle que pare. No me gusta que hablen mucho sobre ella, después de todo, es mi hermana y, a pesar de ser mellizos, soy más grande que ella, aunque sea por unos minutos.

-Pronto nota en la mirada de Jake que él aún sigue gustando de Trixie. -mencionó el rastreador.

-Puede ser. Pero no estoy seguro. Él tiene en claro que no debe lastimarla ni nada si llegan a estar juntos. Y Trixie... no es capaz de lastimar los sentimientos de otra persona. Al menos no apropósito. Pero estoy completamente seguro de algo que si pasará. -dijo el pelirrojo. Los tres pusieron atención a esta última oración.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntaron al unísono. Tyler dejó salir un suspiro.

-Que Jake no va a rendirse esta vez con mi hermana. Creo que va a hacer lo posible para estar juntos o algo por el estilo.

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de "Parte del pasado".**

 **Opinan algo sobre Tyler o Jake por lo que vieron en este primer capítulo?**

 **AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO EDITADO EL 21/10/16. NO SON MUCHAS LAS DIFERENCIAS, SI NO ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Y LE HE SACADO Y AGREGADO ALGUNA QUE OTRA PALABRA.**

 **EL NOMBRE ETHAN HA SIDO REEMPLAZADO POR JAKE EL 01/12/16.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sentimientos destrozados

_**Capítulo tres: "Sentimientos destrozados"**_

-¿Eli? ¿Estas bien, amigo? -le preguntó el troll de las cavernas al recién mencionado. Este quitó la vista de aquel punto fijo que miraba.

-Sí, Kord. Estoy bien. -respondió con una sonrisa.

En realidad, no estaba del todo bien. Las palabras de Tyler no podían salir de su cabeza.

Estaba seguro de que estaba molesto. Era más que simple la razón: una vez que estaba descubriendo y dándose cuenta de cuales eran sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, aparecía otro chico dispuesto a conquistarla.

-¿Seguro? Yo no te noto del todo bien... -siguió insistiendo. El peliazul solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. -De acuerdo... Pero luego hablaremos.

En ese momento, la mirada del chico se posó en dos personas: Jake y Trixie. Ambos estaban solos, apartados de los demás, y ella reía de un chiste que había dicho su amigo, mientras este le sonreía totalmente embobado.

El Shane no dejaba de mirarlos, acción que finalmente notó Kord.

-Ya se lo que te pasa... -rió el último mencionado. Eli lo miró serio, haciendo reír más al grandote azul.

Como si estuviera consciente de que su líder la miraba a ella y a su amigo, la muchacha lo miró a él. Le dijo unas palabras a el castaño, el cual por su rostro no las recibió del todo bien y, con una sonrisa, se acercó a el de ojos celestes, quien ya se encontraba solo, debido a que el ingeniero se retiró de allí.

-Hola de nuevo, Eli. -le dijo apenas llegó. -Tyler cree que ya es hora de irnos, ya está oscureciendo... Nos invitó nuevamente el día en que queramos venir.

-Me parece bien. -contestó el. Acto seguido, le sonrió; pero al cabo de unos segundos, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Tyler y Jake acercándose a ellos.

Más que nada, al ver a Jake. No tenía nada contra el hermano de la chica.

-Creo que deberían irse. -mencionó el pelirrojo. -Ya está oscureciendo y Bajoterra puede llegar a ser peligrosa a veces de noche...

Sin poder evitarlo, Eli y Trixie recordaron, al mismo tiempo, aquella vez en la que el monstruo de las mesetas la atrapó a ella para luego absorber su energía.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Acabo de decirle eso a Eli. -le dio la razón su hermana. -Sera mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Qué tal si vienen algún día a nuestro refugio? No creo que los demás tengan algún problema. ¿No es así, Eli?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no. -respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Ella sonrió al otro par.

-Genial. Entonces, nos vemos otro día. -dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, se acercó a Jake y le dio un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, acción que lo dejo embobado. En cambio, a Tyler le dio un gran abrazo demostrándole todo lo que lo había extrañado y todo lo que le hizo falta. -¡Los quiero! -les gritó antes de irse a buscar a el troll de la cavernas y al topoide.

-¿Podrías superar a mi hermana, Jake? Tienes cara de enamorado. -bufó Tyler. El primer mencionado negó con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo y el peliazul rodaron los ojos.

-Nos vemos luego, chicos. -los saludó el susodicho.

* * *

-Este día estuvo genial. -mencionó el ingeniero una vez que llegaron al refugio. Los cuatro estaban sentados en los sillones. -Tyler y Jake son realmente divertidos, Trix.

-Sí, si que lo son. -respondió ella. -Los había extrañado. Bien, chicos, me iré a dormir y luego a bañar. No cenaré nada. Buenas noches. -y con eso, se retiró escaleras arriba.

Apenas ella desapareció de la vista de los otros tres, Kord y Pronto miraron a Eli.

-¿Qué? -preguntó este último.

-Eli, estás celoso de que Trixie este junto a Jake. ¿No es cierto? -le preguntó directo y sin rodeos el troll. El Shane negó con la cabeza, intentando ocultar su mentira. -Sí, claro. Y Pronto cocina delicioso... Sabemos que Trix te gusta.

-¡Grac...! -se interrumpió el topoide al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad había dicho el reparador de mecabestias. -¡Hey!

-Bueno... Puede ser que este algo celoso de la relación tan unida que tienen Trixie y Jake. -afirmó. Antes de que le preguntaran algo más, siguió hablando. -Y con respecto a lo otro... Creo que me gusta Trix.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó feliz el de piel azul.

-Bueno, Pronto tiene algo que decir sobre eso... -dijo el topoide, obteniendo como resultado dos miradas curiosas. -Pronto cree que la joven Trixie corresponde tus sentimientos, Eli. La he atrapado un par de veces mirándote fijamente sin que te dieras cuenta y, además, se preocupa por ti en los duelos, aunque no lo demuestre.

El topoide había dado en el blanco.

-No estoy seguro de eso... -comenzó a decir el líder de la banda.

-Pero nosotros si. -lo interrumpió Kord.

-Pero quiero aclarar algo de esto, chicos. -volvió a comenzar a decir el muchacho. -Sobre Trixie. No voy a estar con ella ni nada parecido. Tampoco lucharé, si es lo que piensan que haré. Porque no me interesa. Para nada.

Sin embargo, lo que él ni los demás sabían es que la recién mencionada, al escuchar su nombre, se agachó un poco para oír lo último de la conversación y quedó totalmente en shock al oír esto último.

La persona de la cual gustaba no sentía lo mismo por ella. O al menos, así lo creía.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos, se dirigió lentamente al baño, procurando hacer el mayor silencio posible y, al entrar a este, cerró con suavidad la puerta para luego llorar.

Habían hecho trizas sus sentimientos.

* * *

Ya había amanecido. Como la mayoría de las veces, la pelirroja fue la primera en despertar. De mal humor y tristeza.

Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, debido a lo que dijo el Shane. A pesar de que él si gustaba de ella, cosa que ella no creía por lo que escuchó, no podía saberse si él lucharía por ella, en caso de que se pusiera con otro chico. Ni él mismo sabría que hacer en el momento.

Sin ganas de hacer el desayuno ni para ella ni para la banda, se sirvió unos cereales con leche y un vaso de agua. Comenzó a desayunar lentamente y con la mente en blanco, sin pensar en absolutamente nada.

Luego, lavó todo lo que usó y, lista para subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación, se topó con alguien.

¿Ya saben quién es?

-Buenos días, señorita Sting. -la saludó Pronto, sonriendo. -Oye. ¿Te sucede algo? No te ves nada bien...

-No. No me ocurre nada. Gracias de todas maneras, Pronto. -dijo ella, sonriendo a la fuerza. -Ya desayuné. No hace falta que prepares nada para mí. Con permiso. -y con eso, comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente, seguida de la confundida mirada del topoide.

Ya dentro de su habitación, volvió a peinarse. Sin ganas de hacerse sus dos conocidas coletas, dejó su cabello completamente suelto y bien peinado, a pesar de no tener ganas de casi nada. Luego, se dirigió al baño y volvió a cepillarse sus dientes. Al terminar, bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con el rastreador sentado en el sillón con sus babosas y mirando televisión, mientras desayunaba.

-Pronto, iré a visitar a Tyler. -avisó. -¿Podrías avisarle a los chicos para que sepan?

-Claro. ¡Que te diviertas! -le dijo antes de que ella se retirara al garage en busca de su mecabestia, Boomer, con destino a la casa de su hermano mellizo.

El recorrido duró menos de diez minutos. Al instante, estacionó su meca en la parte de afuera de la caverna y entró, caminando a paso lento y con la cabeza gacha. Mala idea: chocó contra el pecho de alguien.

-Hey, hola. -dijo una alegre voz al reconocerla: Jake. -¿Viniste a visitarnos? Estaba por ir a buscar unas herramientas que... Oye. ¿Qué tienes? -se interrumpió para luego preguntar con una expresión bastante preocupada al ver el rostro de ella. -¿Trix?

-E-Eli... -respondió la camarógrafa con la voz entrecortada. Acto seguido, comenzó a llorar.

El castaño no sabía que hacer. Miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente.

¿Por qué Trixie lloraba?

¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Qué había pasado con Eli?

Sin dudar ni por un minuto, la abrazó, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sin dejar de llorar. La escena era realmente tierna y cualquiera que pasara por ahí podía imaginarse que ellos dos eran pareja.

En verdad, a ella le había causado mucho dolor las palabras de su líder.

-Entremos a la casa. Allí, me cuentas todo y te calmas un poco. -aconsejó el muchacho.

Ella asintió y, abrazados, caminaron hasta la casa de el pelirrojo y Jake. Luego, entraron y Trixie se dirigió directamente al sofa. El chico le trajo agua y se sentó.

-Bien. ¿Qué ocurrió? Nunca te vi así de mal...

-Ayer cuando llegamos al refugio, le dije a los chicos que me iría a bañar. -comenzó a contar. -Me dirigí a mi habitación y preparé mis cosas, pero, cuando estaba yendo al baño, escuché mi nombre. Me asomé por arriba y me agaché un poco para que nadie me vea. Allí, escuché a E-Eli decir que no estaría conmigo ni nada p-parecido. Tampoco lucharía por mí, si es lo que Kord y Pronto pensaban. Porque no le i-interesaba... -terminó de contar con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Por como pronunciaba cada palabra, podía verse lo triste que estaba. -É-él me gusta...

El de ojos avellana la atrajo hacia él y volvió a abrazarla. Estaba enojado, sí, porque le molestaba totalmente ver a la chica que le gustaba mal por un _tonto_. O también estaba enojado por algo más: finalmente, sabía lo que sentía su amiga por el líder de aquella banda.

-Se como te sientes, Trix. Pero déjame decirte algo: tú no mereces estar así por un tonto como Eli. -comenzó a decirle. -Hay más chicos con los que tú puedes estar, él no es el único. Él no te merece. Y él se pierde a una chica tan linda, dulce, valiente y buena como tú. -le dijo tomándola de las manos. Ella, todavía con sus ojos llorosos, bajó la vista hacia abajo, "algo" ruborizada por lo que le dijo su amigo.

-Gracias, Jake. -le respondió. -¿Crees que a Tyler le molestará si hoy me quedo a dormir aquí? ¿Y a ti te molestaría?

-Eso no lo debes ni preguntar. Claro que puedes. Tyler es tu hermano. Y a mi no me molesta para nada. -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Entonces... ¿quieres acompañarme al refugio a buscar mis cosas?

-Vamos.

Durante el camino, el chico se encargó de hacer reír y sonreír a la especialista en babosas. Realmente, le dolió y dolía mucho verla en aquel estado. Trixie no era una persona que este llorando y dolida, por lo que también estuvo bastante sorprendido: lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-¿Jake? -lo llamó ella. El reaccionó. -Ya llegamos. Espérame aquí.

La muchacha entró al refugio y vio que todos estaban en el jardín de la parte de atrás de este. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta, buscar un bolso color verde con detalles negros y comenzó a preparar sus cosas: ropa limpia, cepillo de dientes y de cabello y su cámara.

Al terminar, bajó las escaleras y su sorpresa fue encontrarse a todos los integrantes hombres de la Banda de Shane en el sillón, mirando televisión.

¿No estaban en el jardín?

-¡Trixie! -exclamó el troll de las cavernas por todos los presentes. -¿Dónde estabas? No te vimos por el refugio a la mañana. Y ya son las 12:00 del mediodía.

-Y-yo... -comenzó a decir, nerviosa e intentando que ninguna otra lagrima traviesa se escapara de alguno de sus ojos. -E-estaba... -pero fue interrumpida. Jake entró al refugio. -¿Qué sucede?

-Tardaste mucho. Vine a ver si te había pasado algo. -respondió este. Acto seguido, se dio cuenta de que la de ojos verdes no era la única allí. -Hola, chicos.

-¿Tú... estabas con él? -preguntó el líder. Ella no se atrevió a responderle y menos a mirarlo, por lo que les extrañó a todos los presentes. Menos a Jake, claro.

-Sí, ella estaba conmigo. -respondió el castaño, con enojo en su voz. -Y si _nos_ disculpas, _nos_ iremos. Ella vendrá esta noche a dormir a la casa de Tyler y la mía.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el topoide.

-E-eso es lo que intentaba decirles... -dijo la muchacha. -Por la mañana, fui a visitar a Tyler por un p-problema que tuve y encontré solamente a Jake... Y conversamos sobre eso y decidí quedarme una noche en su casa con Ty.

-¿Y estas bien? Ya sabes, sobre aquel problema que tuviste... -volvió a preguntar el peliazul. Se acercó a la chica con la intención de abrazarla o ponerse una mano en su hombro, pero no pudo: ella se acercó al otro muchacho mientras que este lo fulminó con la mirada. Eli se extrañó por el comportamiento de su compañera.

¿Cómo iba a estar bien? ¡Si había llorado por culpa suya!

-¿Nos vamos, Trix? -le preguntó el chico de cabello castaño. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin ni siquiera mirar al de ojos celestes, ni responderle. Acto seguido, Jake la tomó de la mano. -Adiós, chicos. Ojalá podamos vernos otro día.

-Adiós... -saludó la joven con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Y con eso, salió del refugio aún tomada de la mano de su amigo, mientras ella correspondía el gesto.

-Pronto cree que ya están saliendo. -opinó el topoide. Kord lo miró sin poder creerlo.

-Que raro... -murmuró el de cabellos azules una vez que los dos desaparecieron por la puerta. Lo que mas le extrañaba, era que la pelirroja ni siquiera lo había mirado ni respondido una de sus preguntas. -¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que le sucede a Trixie? Se comportó bastante extraña...

-¿En serio crees que lo sabemos? Eli, acabamos de verla al igual que tú. Es la primera vez que la vemos en el día. -respondió el de piel azul.

-Sí, es cierto. -le dio la razón este último mencionado.

Por otra parte, Trixie se encontraba ya en su mecabestia, siguiendo a Ethan unos pasos atrás. La babosa tornado de ella, Bluster, la miraba con tristeza.

-Creo que es mejor olvidarme ya de Eli. -dijo ella para luego apurar el paso y estar a la par de su amigo, el cual le sonrió grandemente y acercó su meca a la suya.

 **De verdad, lamento no actualizar. Estuve de viaje y el 16 de octubre cumplí años, 15 para ser exactos.**

 **Quiero decirles, también, que estoy pasando por situaciones personales demasiado difíciles para mí, que me tiene muy mal. Espero que comprendan esto.**

 **Ahora se vienen bastante exámenes. El lunes 7 tengo una evaluación integradora y el martes 15 otra, además de que los profesores/as están dándome demasiadas pruebas.**

 **Lamento si este capítulo no es lo suficientemente bueno. Puedo jurarles que puse todo mi esfuerzo y lo escribí una y otra vez.**

 **¡Y otra cosa! He cambiado mi nombre de usuario y mi biografía. No deben buscarme más como _ViolettVader_ , si no como _paustttiles._**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **EL NOMBRE ETHAN HA SIDO REEMPLAZADO POR JAKE EL 01/12/16.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Salida arruinada

_**Capítulo cuatro: "Salida arruinada"**_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. -terminó de contarle Jake a Tyler.

Luego de que el pelirrojo llegara del centro comercial, el primer mencionado de estos dos le contó el motivo por el cual la especialista en babosas se quedaría a dormir esta noche en la casa de ambos.

Por supuesto que el Sting se enojó y sintió lastima por su hermana, pero sabía que lo correcto era no meterse en el tema y que ella solucionara las cosas.

-Entiendo. ¿Ella te dijo algo más? -preguntó.

-No, sólo eso.

-Bien. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? -volvió a preguntar.

-En la habitación que le construiste especialmente a ella... Creo que estaba mirando vídeos o fue a dormirse una siesta luego de que almorzáramos sin ti. -le respondió.

Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y, acto seguido, comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su hermana. Matt tenía razón: la muchacha se había quedado dormida con su cámara y computadora al lado.

La realidad era que Trixie no estaba del todo dormida. Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero estaba dormida y medio despierta, por lo que sintió la presencia de su hermano.

-Hola, Ty. -lo saludó con una sonrisa. -Gracias por la habitación. Está linda.

-Hola. -le devolvió el saludo él con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Y de nada. -acto seguido, se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba ella y se sentó, acción que terminó por imitar la camarógrafa. -Oye... ¿Estás bien de... ya sabes, lo que ocurrió con Eli?

La sonrisa del rostro de ella desapareció y fue transformada por una mueca de tristeza. El pelirrojo notó esto.

-Bueno... Debo admitir que estoy mejor que antes, pero aún estoy dolida. No es algo que pueda superar en dos horas. -respondió a la pregunta hecha por su hermano. -¿Seguro que no te molesta que me quede por esta noche a dormir?

-No, para nada. Y tengo otra pregunta... ¿Qué te traes con Jake? -ella lo miró confundida. -Sí, Trix. Con Jake. Alto, castaño, ojos avellana...

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Se de quien me hablas. Olvidaba lo insoportable que eres a veces. -exclamó cansada ella. No estaba de humor para bromas. Lo que había dicho antes era totalmente cierto: aún seguía bastante dolida de lo ocurrido con el Shane. -Nada. No me traigo nada con él. Solamente es mi amigo y me está ayudando mucho con este tema...

Sus palabras no decían del todo la verdad. Como le había dicho Tyler a Eli, Kord y Pronto anteriormente, ambos, Trixie y Jake, habían tenido una especie de química juntos, pero nada serio. Él solamente gustaba de la hermana melliza de su amigo, hasta se podría decir que estaba enamorado de ella. En cambio, la especialista en babosas solo sentía una atracción hacia el muchacho.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que esa "atracción" estaba comenzando a crecer por algo más...

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en el Refugio Shane..._

-¿Cómo creen que está? -preguntó el líder de la banda a sus otros dos compañeros. Estos lucían cansados.

-Eli, debes calmarte, amigo. -le dijo el troll de las cavernas. -Ella está bien. Se fue con su hermano y su mejor amigo...

-Oh, ya entiendo lo que te pasa. -intervino el topoide con una sonrisa burlona. -Estás celoso que pase algo entre ella y Jake.

-No es eso... -mintió el chico. -Además Kord, ¿mejor amigo? ¡Se supone que yo soy su mejor amigo!

-Tus palabras sólo nos afirman cada vez más que estás celoso. -volvió a decir el rastreador. -No es necesario que nos digas nada, Eli, sabemos que estás molesto por eso.

-Bien... -soltó un bufido el muchacho.

-Aunque yo creí que no ibas a estar con ella ni nada parecido. Ni que tampoco lucharías por ella ni nada de eso, porque no te interesaba... -agregó el de piel azul.

-Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. -respondió el Shane.

En momentos así, él escuchaba a su cerebro y no a su corazón.

* * *

 _Con Trixie y Jake..._

-Dos boletos para la nueva película de Max Jackson, por favor. -pidió el muchacho, ignorando la mirada que le mandaba su acompañante. -Muchas gracias.

-Te dije que no era necesario que hagas esto. -reprochó la joven. -No iré a ver esa película. ¡Estaba bien editando vídeos!

-¿Hiciste pagarme dos boletos para la película nueva de Max Jackson para nada? -preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. -Mejor dicho, un boleto, porque yo si iré a verla. No puedes estar toda tu vida editando vídeos... Hay más cosas para hacer.

-Sí que puedo. ¿Qué problema tienes con eso? Quiero ser una directora de cine y prefiero aprender todas estas cosas desde un principio.

-Yo no dije que tenía problema con eso. Sólo dije que no puedes estar toda tu vida editando y filmando vídeos. También hay otras cosas para hacer. -se defendió. Y antes de que se formara una discusión entre ellos, agregó. -¿Segura que no quieres ir a ver esa película? Oí que esta muy buena... Además, ¿desde cuándo rechazas una película del mejor actor, según tu, Max Jackson?

-De acuerdo, vayamos a ver esa película. -terminó aceptando ella. Jake sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha, quien, sin darse cuenta, sonrió para sus adentros. Con su otro brazo, el joven miró los boletos.

-Trix. -la llamó. Ella lo miró. -Todavía queda una hora y quince minutos para la película.

-Entonces vayamos a dar alguna vuelta al centro comercial. -sugirió la muchacha. -Para matar el tiempo.

Sin sacar su brazo del hombro de la pelirroja, Jake comenzó a caminar con su amiga hacia la salida de la Caverna Congelada donde se veían todas las películas. Luego de eso, ambos montaron sus respectivas meca-bestias y se dirigieron al Centro Comercial.

No hicieron mucho allí. Hablaron sobre cualquier tema que se les viniera a la mente y tomaron unos helados. Al mirar la hora, se dieron cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora exacto y decidieron volver al cine, para ya ir a ver la película.

Pero al llegar a este, pudieron ver a varias personas gritando y corriendo hacia la salida.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó ella mirando a su amigo.

-No lo se. Es mejor que vayamos a investigar. Ten tu lanzadora lista por cualquier cosa. -le respondió, tomándola de la mano y sin molestarse en voltear, debido a la sonrisa que salió en su rostro. La Sting asintió sonriendo también y comenzaron a caminar.

No había ninguna persona más. Nada de gritos ni de fuertes pisadas. Sólo silencio.

Hasta que, de repente, se escucha un fuerte rugido. La pelirroja comprendió al instante que estaba pasando.

-Es un ogro de hielo. -avisó algo asustada.

-¿Un ogro de hielo?

-Son los carnívoros que viven en esta caverna. Se ve que la hibernación ya terminó. -explicó. -Debemos ir a investigar. -comenzó a caminar, librándose del agarre de su ¿amigo?

-¡Espera, no! Pueden lastimarte... -le dijo el de ojos avellana con una cara de gran preocupación. Ella sonrió.

-Vamos, Jake. Solo necesitamos dispararle la babosa slirena para que... -se interrumpió. -¡No tenemos una slirena! Tenemos que conseguir una.

-Entonces vamos. -la tomó de la mano de nuevo y comenzaron a correr.

* * *

 _En el Refugio Shane..._

Eli, Kord y Pronto estaban sentados en los sillones mirando un partido de BabosaBall. Cuando terminó el primer tiempo, los tres se disponían a traer más comida y refresco, pero una noticia los interrumpió.

- _Los ogros de hielo han atacado nuevamente la Caverna Congelada. Todas las personas que han estado allí han logrado escapar y han sido evacuados. A continuación les mostraremos un vídeo filmado por las cámaras de seguridad de aquel lugar._

-No hay tiempo para ver el vídeo. ¡Vamos! -ordenó el líder de la banda. Los otros dos asintieron y prepararon su arsenal, para luego subir a sus mecas y dirigirse rápidamente a la Caverna Congelada.

-Eli, debemos entrar a la sala donde vimos la película de Max Jackson la otra vez. -le dijo el ingeniero una vez que llegaron. -La cámara de seguridad mostró esa sala en el vídeo que mostraba las noticias. Sólo llegué a ver esa parte.

-Entendido. -respondió el muchacho.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia aquella sala y, al entrar, descubrieron que, aparte del ogro de hielo, había dos personas más...

-¿Trixie? ¿Jake?

 **Perdonen por no actualizar durante vario tiempo.**

 **EL NOMBRE ETHAN HA SIDO REEMPLAZADO POR JAKE EL 01/12/16.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Confesiones a medias

_**Capítulo cinco: "Confesiones a medias"**_

-¿Trixie? ¿Jake? -preguntó Pronto por los tres.

La sorpresa de los tres integrantes hombres de la Banda de Shane fue que, al entrar a la sala del cine, se encontraron con la única mujer de su equipo y el amigo de esta.

-Hola. -dijeron los primeros mencionados al unísono.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó molesto el Shane. No esperaba encontrarse con tal escena. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las todavía manos unidas de los otros dos y frunció el ceño.

-Cocinamos. -respondió con ironía Jake. Eli lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Qué te parece que hacemos aquí? Vinimos a ver una película _juntos_ porque Trix se sentía mal por algo que dijeron de ella.

-Jake... -comenzó a decir la mencionada, pidiéndole con la mirada que no abriera la boca sobre ese tema que aún seguía siendo delicado para ella. -No sigas.

-No es momento para discutir ni ponerse a preguntar cosas. -comentó el troll de las cavernas al ver como se miraban Jake y Eli y como este último estaba a punto de preguntar que le había ocurrido a su amiga. -Hagamos esto rápido.

El Shane buscó a Sueño, su babosa slirena, en su cinturón. Pero al no encontrarla, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¡No tengo a mi babosa slirena! -avisó con desesperación.

-Bien hecho. -dijo el pelimarrón con ironía.

-Este es el plan. Kord, Pronto y Jake se quedan aquí distrayendo al ogro. Mientras tanto, Trixie y yo buscaremos a la babosa slirena hacia más adentro de la caverna.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para responder o protestar: el enorme ogro de hielo los vio y dirigió su pie hacia los cinco, para pisarlos.

-¡Vamos! -gritó el de ojos celestes. La pelirroja lo siguió y ambos corrieron. Al llegar, el chico comenzó a hablar. -Dispara una gelatinosa para que se adhiera a la lanzadora y así podremos trepar allá arriba. -señaló con su dedo índice. La muchacha asintió.

Entre bostezo y bostezo, llegaron hacia arriba. El joven líder ayudó a la de ojos verdes a subir y le indicó que permanezca en silencio, por si los demás ogros estaban ahí. La suerte corrió del lado de ambos: no había ninguno cerca.

-Oye, Trix. -la llamó él mientras la observaba acercarse hacia donde estaban las slirenas. Ella volteó y lo miró. -¿Te sucede algo? Estás algo rara...

-No. No me sucede nada. -respondió rápidamente, para evitar más preguntas. Esta vez, la buena suerte no la acompañó.

-No lo creo. Mejor dicho, no te creo. -le dijo el de cabellos azulados mientras se acercaba hacia ella. -Se que te pasa algo. No me diriges la palabra para nada y hoy saliste como un rayo del refugio para ir a visitar a tu hermano.

-¿Y tienes algún problema con eso? Es mi hermano, no lo veo desde hace muchos años. -respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Trixie, no intentes cambiar de tema. Dime. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te pasó algo? -volvió a preguntarle. -O mejor dicho... ¿te hicieron algo?

Si supieras, Eli...

-¿Q-qué? N-no, eso es ridículo... ¿Q-quién va a hacerme algo? -respondió entre tartamudeos, aún más nerviosa. -Mira, terminemos con esto. Iré a buscar una slirena y detendremos al ogro. No quiero que lastimen a ninguno de los chicos.

-Esta bien... -dijo el Shane no muy convencido.

Cuando ella terminó de convencer a la babosa de que la necesitaba para vencer a uno de los ogros, ambos chicos bajaron con una babosa jabonosa.

Trixie estaba lista para disparar, pero sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia otro lugar: el ogro de hielo pisó el suelo cerca de el muchacho de ojos avellana y este salió disparado hacia una pequeña montaña de nieve con hielo. Chocó contra esta y le generó un fuerte dolor de nuca y espalda.

-¡Jake! -gritó desesperada. -Tómala, dispara tú. Debo ir a ver como esta él. -se dirigió a su líder, sin ponerse nerviosa ni nada por el estilo.

La especialista en babosas comenzó a correr, ignorando por completo los gritos que Kord y Pronto le daban y esquivando todas las cosas que el gigante le arrojaba, hasta que llegó hasta su amigo.

-Jake. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó mientras se agachaba. El asintió mientras le sonreía. Acto seguido, la chica se iba a acercar para proporcionarle un abrazo en el frío suelo, pero esto se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido: el ogro de hielo había caído al suelo dormido.

El chico se levantó con ayuda de la pelirroja. Agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, se acercó para abrazarla, pero, esta vez, él fue el interrumpido por los otros tres chicos que se acercaban.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo? -le preguntó el ingeniero.

-Bien. No fue tan fuerte el impacto pero dolió bastante en el momento. Ya no me duele tanto. Gracias por preocuparse. -sonrió. Luego miró a la chica. -No creas que volveremos a casa. Vamos a salir ahora otra vez. Y ahora mismo.

-Pero tu espalda... Y tu nuca... -comenzó a decir ella.

-Acabo de decir que no me duelen. -rió.

-Toma la babosa, Trix. -habló el líder de la banda, interrumpiendo la conversación. -Te pertenece.

-Gracias. -contestó ella. -Nos vemos, chicos. No me esperen mañana para almorzar.

Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar con Jake a su lado. Este último, aprovechando que por un lado se moría por hacerlo de nuevo y que el peliazul estaba presente, rodeó los hombros de la chica con su brazo derecho, acercándola más hacia él.

No hace falta decir la expresión en el rostro del Shane.

• • •

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no salíamos ambos. Es decir, solos. -comentó "casualmente" Jake. Trixie sonrió.

-Sí, es cierto. Tyler siempre estaba en el medio. -rió.

-Pero ahora no. -dijo. -Podemos hacer lo que queramos, juntos.

Ambos habían llegado con sus mecas hacia un lugar de Bajoterra que no conocían: era totalmente hermoso. Habían plantas y hongos coloridos por doquier y un lago. El suelo estaba más verde que nunca. Los dos adolescentes se sentaron allí, para descansar un poco.

-Este lugar es hermoso. -comentó la pelirroja. El chico la miró y sonrió.

-Como tú... -murmuró para no ser escuchado. La buena suerte no corrió de su lado.

-¿Qué dijiste? -le preguntó ella. Sí, lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero quiso hacerse la tonta.

-Eh... Bueno, ya que dijiste que este lugar es hermoso, dije "como tú"... -Jake hablaba sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. -Quiero decir, dije que eres hermosa.

En ese momento, cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Gracias... Eso es muy tierno. -le sonrió la muchacha. Acto seguido, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Este, impresionado, dejó caer la suya contra el cabello pelirrojo de la joven.

La escena era totalmente tierna de ver y cualquiera que pasara por allí pensaría que ellos serían pareja.

Luego de unos minutos de estar así, la de ojos verdes comenzó a moverse y habló.

-Creo que deberíamos volver. Ya es algo tarde. Mi hermano debe estar preocupado.

-Trixie, siempre tu hermano. -respondió el chico. Ella lo miró sin entender. -¿No entiendes a lo que me refiero? Tyler siempre está en medio de nosotros, por si no te diste cuenta.

-¡Sólo estoy diciendo que deberíamos volver! No quiero verlo preocupado, porque se pone muy insoportable. -dijo ella. Él la miró cansado.

-Trix, este es uno de los únicos momentos que pasamos juntos. Y cuando me refiero a juntos es **solos**.

-Pero Tyler... -comenzó a decir la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Deja de hablar de Tyler y de meterlo en el medio! -gritó el joven. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, agachó la cabeza. -Lo siento. No debí gritarte. Tienes razón. Tyler debe estar preocupado porque él sabía que iríamos al cine. Seguramente, piense que fuimos atacados por el ogro. Volvamos a casa. -sonrió.

Esta vez, sin rodear los hombros de la Sting ni nada de eso, caminó junto a ella hacia las mecas.

Ya habría otro momento para confesarse.

 **EL NOMBRE DE ETHAN HA SIDO CAMBIADO POR JAKE EL 01/12/16.**


End file.
